pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style)
Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Jill - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jill's Joy - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Jordan's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kawaii Heart Pug (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style): Fifi la Fume's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Fifi La Fume-1-.png|Fifi la Fume as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana Ltd, Worldvision Enterprises inc. and John de Klein Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof